1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a dental tool assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical dental tools, as shown in FIG. 5, comprise at least two tools 90, 92 having a pin element 91 and a mirror 93 provided on one end thereof respectively, the pin element 91 and the mirror 93 are each solidly fixed on a rod and can not be disengaged from the rod such that the pin element 91 and the mirror 93 can not be changed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dental tools.